Briar's Vengeance
by Zoroark .I
Summary: Rose is just another pokémon living in Stoll City, another busy city, with lots of busy pokémon. Then, a bully named Dim changes her forever, leaving her with a scar and a deep, bitter grudge.
1. Chapter 1

The following story was greatly inspired by the following things:

Jaycloud7 (An inspiring and clever person)

Marshal Dear (A song)

\- Rose's POV (A Leafeon)

Rose staggered into her family's three bedroom house, a swollen bruise above her right eye. Dim had got her good today, the red eyed creep. "Hi, Rose!" Said a cheerful voice.

"Hi Mary." Rose choked. The two small words seemed to grind against her throat, making her cough. The Meowstic rushed over, catching Rose as she collapsed. "What happened to you?"

 _Quick, think of something quick!_ "I was uhh... playing tag with my friends on the rocky road and I fell."

"But there are no scratches from the small rocks!"

Rose forced a cough. "Just help me up please." She groaned.

-Several hours ago, Dim's POV (Umbreon)

Dim raced out of school, strength surging through his bones. "She's around here somewhere!" He grunted, his teeth reflecting the sun.

"Wait, I thought you said she was always waiting for you by the Great Oak..." Volt stopped, crashing into Dim's rear.

Rearing up on his front paws, Dim sent Volt flying with a powerful kick. "Freakin' pervert!" He laughed as the jolteon staggered to his paws. "Hey, that wasn't friendly wrestling, you know!"

 _Isn't that what_ friends _do?_ "Just hurry up!" Dim snarled. He had no _friends_! There was no such thing! Only allies and enemies. This school and it's pokémon were his army of loyal followers, and he was their leader. This stinking city was his land. Any foes, rebels, or weak links must be destroyed.

"Okay, okay!"

Dim and Volt raced around the block, picking up pace. "Aha! There she is!" He yelled as Rose raced past them, shrieking in fear as he said the words.

Taking a sharp turn to follow her, he saw her turn in between two small buildings, a corner store and some restaurant that smelled of garlic. "Let's corner her! Remember she's a dangerous enemy!"

As they neared the stinking alley, Rose let out a defiant battle cry and launched a powerful Energy Ball towards Dim. Snickering, Dim stepped aside and let it hit Volt.

"No! Volt!" He forced a sincere tone as it hit Volt right in his yellow chest. "I told you she was a bully!"

Volt nodded as he stood up. "Freak!" He screeched, launched a thunderbolt towards Rose. It sent her flying into a fence.

Dim smiled, his eyes gleaming. "I can take it from here. Go home."

Volt just nodded, then walked away, leaving the two of them alone,in between two stone and cement buildings. One pokémon stood in front of the easiest way out, his head held high. He was the hungry predator, and he was certainly ready to eat. His prey was cornered against a moldy fence in an alley, with heaps of stinking trash piled high against the walls of two buildings. _Time to pay._

He laughed as Rose tryed to climb up the fence. "Where you going, coward?" He spat.

The Leafeon froze. "Away from you!" She tried to sound brave, but her voice shook with fear.

Dim took a step closer. "Wow, your voice is shaking as much as you are!" He taunted.

"What did I do to you?" Rose asked, not bothering to hide her fear.

Dim lunged forward, pinning her down with his black paws. "You got in my way."

"All I did was ask Volt for his Oran Berry at lunch!"

"You tried to recruit him!" Rose thrashed under Dim, but failed to shake him off.

"What?! The only thing I tried to _recruit_ was his freaking berry!"

"You just don't get it!" Dim hissed in her ear. He placed a paw firmly on her chest to shut her up. "One day, I'm gonna rule this town. I'm gonna rule this whole country! And then when I've had my fun here, I'll take over more land!"

"You're a kid! Just a kid! What do you want to do with the rest of this world? You're crazy!" Rose regained her strength and kicked Dim in the chest. It didn't hurt him much, but it had taken him by surprise. He staggered off of her, eyes wide.

"You fool!" Dim leaped up and brought his front paw down quickly. It connected with her face right above her right eye, and made her shriek in fury and pain.

Dim crouched, getting ready to pounce. _You're just an obstacle. And I'm about to take you down!_ But before he could pounce, Rose leaped above him, a pale yellow blur. _What the heck?_ He spun around, but he was too late. Rose hit the ground and sprinted across the road, leaving him far behind. "Curses!" He clawed into the ground, fury pulsing through him. "You won't always get away!" _I will get you. Next time, you won't escape so easily._ He snickered. "Oh, you will get away." Dim corrected himself.

"But not uninjured." He growled as he walked away.

 **Thanks for reading! Leave a review and don't be afraid to use constructive criticism (NO FLAMING!)! If you have any questions, just ask via PM or review :3.**


	2. Chapter 2

Rose's POV

Mary lifted her up with her soft purple paws. "This might sting at first, poppet." Taking a deep breath, Mary used psychic to pick Rose up and carry her into her small bedroom.

She was right. It _did_ sting, but only a little. It soon faded away, though and was replaced with cheerful thoughts of a warm bed and her Papa. Strong, faithful Papa. "Here you go poppet." Mary whispered as she set Rose down on her comfy green bed.

Mary tucked her in, fluffing her white pillow, and tickling her chin. Rose yawned. "Tell me a story, please."

Mary smiled. "Of course," She purred. "What do you want me to tell you about?"

Rose furrowed her brow. A story about Papa? No. _I know!_ "Tell me about my Mum."

Mary stiffened. "O-okay."

"What was she like as an eevee?" Rose asked. Mary relaxed, and smiled. "Well.."

(Flashback) Mary's POV

"Come on Pearl!"

"Wait Poppet!"

When the small Esspurr's stumpy legs finally caught up with the impatient Eevee, she let out an indignant moan. "You know that you're faster than meeeeee!"

"I sure do." Poppet teased.

"Why do you call me Pearl 'n not Mary S.?" The Esspurr inquired, looking up at her friend.

Poppet smiled. "Because you're like a pearl. Smooth and purrfect."

Then she gasped. "I almost fur-got! Come on!"

"Wait!"

They ran and ran until the reached their school. When they reached the front of the two story building, Poppet squealed in excitement. "This way!" She took a sharp turn left, leaving Pearl far behind.

Indignation burned through Pearl. _I have an idea!_ She focused on where she wanted to go. That was easy! Pearl channeled energy towards Poppet, who was still running. Now for the hard part. Focusing hard on the waves of energy that were focused on Poppet, Pearl gripped one with psychic powers and rode it over to her friend. She landed right on her back. "Yes!"

"Pearl!"

"Come on! Just one ride? Please?" Pearl begged.

"Fine!" Poppet picked up speed, rushing around a corner, then another.

"Are we there yet?"

"Yes!" Poppet stopped running and tossed Pearl off her back. She landed in a soft pile of grass. "Look!"

 _What am I -_ "Oh!" Looking around, Pearl spotted a small pond. It was beautiful, with lily pads and flowers floating in it, and water that was the most beautiful shade of blue. The grass around it was the perfect shade of dark green, adding to how breath taking it was. And in a city like this! "How did you find it?!"

"Well remember when we went to that museum? The one that was all about our country?"

"Yes! That was fun!"

"While we were there, I snuck off to go explore. I ended up in the architecture section, and started looking around," She paused, and looked at Pearl to see if she was really listening.

"Well, go on!"

"An old pokémon approached me with lots of paper in his paws - err wings. He yelled 'You there! Yes child! Here you go!' and handed me a blueprint for our school and a very big piece of paper with funny paw prints on it. I stared at the blueprint and noticed a weird shape behind our school. So I went to check it out and found this."

"What was on the other one? The piece of paper, I mean?"

"Well on the front there were two paw prints. One was a pokémon's. It was kinda like a stick with a claw poking out. It had a circle at the bottom. The other one was weird! It was really really big with four long stumps and another, smaller stump."

"Weird!" Pearl breathed.

"Then, on the back there was an old faded photo. It showed a Natu and another... creature." Poppet stopped. Her face grew serious. "Pearl, it is very important that you remember this. The old pokémon said so. The creature was tall, with pale skin and it's front paws were very weird. They looked just like the odd paw prints on the front page. It had long brown fur on it's head, and green eyes. I think it was a girl. In the picture, she had this weird ball thing in her hand. It was red and white with a little black in the middle, and it had a button on it."

"What was the creature?"

"The old Xatu called it a 'human'."

Rose's POV (The flashback/story is over)

"Rose, I need you to listen. You have to go to school tomorrow and go to the pond. All you have to do is go behind the school. It's very, very important that you do so." Mary said, sounding unusually serious and strict.

"How do you know?" Rose asked.

"Because your mother and the old Xatu said so," She said. And with that, she walked out of her room. "Go to sleep, poppet."

 **Did you like it? If so leave a review. If you have any questions, just ask. Now for the fun facts:**

 **\- Mary's full name is Mary Sue. This was meant as a joke, and sort of makes fun of her more perfect side.**

 **\- 'Poppet' is not Rose's mom's name. It's a nickname she prefers to go by. Her real name is Sara.**

 **\- Mary is smaller than most female Meowstic.**

 **\- Mary has a French accent.**

 **\- Dim's father is in the army, serving overseas. He doesn't pay much attention to his son, and Dim plans to get his attention by gaining lots of power and respect.**

 **\- Despite coming off as a brute, Dim is actually smart, and makes good grades. His ambition and judgment is mixed with a dangerous arrogance and that's what makes him a bully**


	3. Chapter 3

**I am aiming for two chapters today. I have this story planned out well, so I will probably complete it quickly. Now for the story.**

 **Rose's POV**

Rose awoke to the scent of Cheri berries drifting through the air. The lime green clock on her wall read 6:45. Lazily rolling out of bed, she got up and got ready, brushing her teeth, and grooming her fur. When she was done, breakfast was ready. "Morning, poppet!" Mary chirped.

 _Mary!_ Then she remembered, the story, the pond, everything. "How can you just say 'morning poppet' after all of that?!"

Mary just ignored her. "Remember, go straight to the pond, then come right back home." Mary stopped. She muttered something under her breath that sounded like a prayer. "And take the long way home. Do not, I repeat, do _not,_ take the short way. Do you understand, Rose?"

Rose stiffened. Mary had only called Rose her real name when she was dead serious. Swallowing the fear that had formed a lump in her throat, she managed to say, "Yes, Mary."

"Good," Mary said. Was that sadness in her voice? "And take these with you." Mary handed Rose three baked Cheri Berries. She quickly gulped them down. "Off you go, poppet!"

Walking towards the door, Rose heard thunder roaring in the clouds. "Wait! Rose, stop!"

Rose stopped. There it was again, that sense of dread in her stomach. "Here,"

Mary handed her an Oran Berry. "Carry it in your mouth on your way to the pond. When you get there, eat half of it." Mary ordered. She looked like she was about to cry. "You can go now."

Rose opened the door. Rain fell in torrents, flooding the streets as lightning flew across the sky. _Well, here we go_. Rose stepped out of the house. "Bye, poppet." Mary choked.

"Bye Mary!" Rose yelled. When Mary closed the door, she set off for school.

••••••

When she reached Stoll City Elementary, she saw glowing yellow lights. _Weird._ Then she remembered Mary's words. Sighing, she turned away and headed towards the back of the school, her fur now soaking wet. Drool dripped around the berry in her mouth. _Gross!_ She carried on though, and soon she arrived at the back of the school. A fence blocked her from going any further. Peering through the sturdy wood, she saw an empty hole. Within it was a sign that read:

 _WARNING: DO NOT ENTER! PROPERTY OF THE GOVERNMENT._

 _ALL TRESPASSERS WILL BE PUNISHED TO THE FULLEST EXTENT OF THE LAW!_

Lightning flashed across the sky. The words on the metal sign seemed ominous and frightening, like they would crawl off of the sign and attack her. _Hurry up, hurry up!_ Rose dropped the Oran Berry and gulped down half, leaving the rest on the ground. Thunder boomed in the distance, sending chills up her spine. Rose sprinted away, not wanting to be near that place any longer.

When she was about a yard away from the hole a yellow blur caught her attention. "What the hec-?!" Her statement turned into a screech as the blur knocked her over.

"You took it! I knew it! You are going to recruit him! Thief!"

"What? No! You're not making sense!"

"You can't steal him from me!"

 _I don't have time for this!_ Rose thrashed wildly, the rain helping her wriggle out from under him.

 _The long way home. No matter what._ She forgot about Dim Wit the Madman and ran as fast as her paws could carry her, along the road home to Mary.

Picking up speed, she soon left the school far behind, but not Dim. He was persistent, pushing against the wind and rain like he did it as a pastime daily. _Take the alleyways!_ Lightning flickered in the sky, illuminating the roads.

She spotted an alleyway that would take her through the long way home. If she was quick enough and remembered the way home, it would get Dim off her tail, too. She slipped into it and gasped.

The heavy rainfall had turned it into a river of currents that went up to her knees. Navigating through this would be like trying to swim up a waterfall. But she would have to, unless she wanted to be clawed by her pursuer.

Rose dared to glance behind her. Dim was catching up fast, only a yard away from where she stood. _Run!_ She turned into the flooded alleyway, trudging through water as fast as she could. The water seemed to half her usual speed, pulling her legs down.

She looked behind her again and had to bite her tongue to refrain from screaming. He was _right behind her_ , yellow rings glowing, fury shining in his red eyes. She was so caught up in fear that she forgot about where she was going, and ran blindly, not caring about home anymore. This was her biggest mistake. Fear took control of her paws. It brought her to an intersection in the alleyway. One way would take her home, one would bring her to the fate that had been planned out eons ago. Fear took her right, condemning her to her terrible fate.

Thunder shook the sky. Rose's lungs screamed in protest. She knew that she couldn't go on anymore. Lucky for her, a dead end blocked her way.

A cement wall loomed above her, smooth along the edges, with no way to climb over it. A large drain sucked water into it, causing the water to tug at her paws. Bits of gravel and rock drifted in the water.

"I've got you right where I want you, Moss Ears."

Dim's POV

"I knew you were sneaky. All of the slinking around the alleyways you do, always looking around to see if anyone noticed. Well I did! And I am not going to leave you alone until you tell me why you want to steal my second in command." Lightning flickered in the sky, bright, but silent. The wind started to howl.

Rose remained silent for a while. When she spoke up, her words made hatred blaze through him. "I don't know what you're talking about, Dim Wit! All I know is that you're a coward who doesn't know any pokémon moves!"

The world spun around him. _She - she sounds like my father!_ He felt dizzy. _Just like my father_. _No!_ Something rough and hard hit his foot. Looking down, he saw a rock the size of a small dagger. It had a pointed edge. The world around him turned red. Rose took the shape of an angry Vaporeon. _Not today, father._ Snarling, he grabbed put his paw on it. "Looks like I just learned Stone Edge, father dear!" An outraged growl rumbled in his chest as he gripped the rock in his mouth.

He lunged at Rose, who tried to dodge his blind fury, but she ducked too late. of connecting with her paw, or leaving a scar on her chest, it slashed across her face.

Rose's POV

Rose staggered backwards. Waves of agony pierced through her as her right eye began to go dark. "Help! My eye!" She gasped, her body shaking. "I can't see! I can't see!"

Dim looked horrified. "I didn't mean too!" He bent down. "Here, let me he-" Rose slapped him away. "You've helped enough! Get away! Get away!"

The wind picked up, pushing Rose down. The world began to fade as the water pulled her towards the drain. _So this is it._

The water tugged her waist down, sucking her lower body into the drain. In vain attempt to stay on land, she wildly clawed the asphalt, but the pain in her eye was too much. _Just let go.._ "Goodbye, Mary." Rose let the water pull her down and let the world fade to black.

Mary's POV

Mary stepped outside. _It's done._ The rain had started to die down, going from down pour to normal, to a drizzle. "I'm so sorry, poppet!" She sobbed.

A new voice startled her out of her misery. "You did the right thing, Sue."

Whirling around, she spotted _him_. "No not you!"

The other pokémon responded with an amused snort."Rose is in good paws now. Don't fret, darling!" He responded.

"But I'll never see her again!" Mary insisted.

"Oh, you will," He said, his tone grim. "But it won't be a happy reunion." The old pokémon teleported away, leaving Mary alone by her house. "Goodbye, poppet,"

 **Leave a review, feel free to critic (NO FLAMING!). If you have any questions, shoot me a PM. Fun Facts:**

 **\- Dim's personality and relationship with his father was greatly inspired by the relationship between Breezepelt and Crowfeather.**

 **\- Mary Sue's name was originally 'Mary Jane Sue' , but I saw the name Mary Jane being used in other stories/movies and decided to change it.**

 **\- Stoll City was named after my favorite characters in the Percy Jackson Series, the Stoll Brothers.**

 **\- Rose's Revenge was greatly inspired by Mapleshade's Vengeance. An example of this would be in this chapter, when Rose loses sight in her right eye. She says things similar to Frecklewish.**

 **Thanks for reading! Have a nice day!**


	4. Chapter 4

**? POV**

"Father," The small Dewott approached the old samurrot, bowing his head.

"Son." The samurrot couldn't even open his eyes from where he lay. "What is it now?"

 _He is so close ..._ The Dewott shook his head. He would not let himself think such thoughts. "An outsider has been spotted ten miles from the borders."

"What?!" The word sent a violent cough through his body. "Describe the intruder. I want it found."

 _It. Is that all they are now?_ " _She_ is a Leafeon. A jagged pink scar runs through her right eye, and stretches above her left one. She is currently unconscious, and yells out in her sleep."

"And what does she yell?"

"'Dim'. She sounds very fearful of this 'Dim'."

"Bring her to me tomorrow. I will wait on my throne."

"But fath-"

The old Samurrot opened his eyes now and look at his son. "This sickness is off and on. I'll be fine tomorrow!"

The Dewott knew he couldn't argue. That was a direct order from the king himself. "Yes father."

 **Rose's POV**

"Wake up," Small paws shook her awake from yet another nightmare. A Dewott looked down at her, curiosity gleaming in his eyes.

She sat up. Rose was in a small room with a large bed taking up most of the space. A window behind her revealed that in was nighttime. "Where am I?"

"I can't tell you."

"Why not?"

"I can't tell you that either,"

"Why not?!"

The Dewott scowled. His face grew stern. "You will be meeting my father tomorrow. I suggest you learn how to respect people of higher social class."

"I suggest answering some questions!"

He hesitated. "Fine! But only one!"

 _I have to be careful. He might not answer my question._ "What are you planning to do with me?" The words sent a chill down her back.

"I guess that depends on who you are. Now go to sleep." He walked out of the room and shut the door, growling something about girls.

"He really shouldn't be so vain." A new voice whispered. Rose froze. The voice was exactly like the one that had taunted her in her nightmares. "Who are you?" She whimpered.

"I am everything you want to be." It said eerily. "Can't you see me?"

"Oh," It snickered. "I forgot. _He_ erased half of your sight and gave you that pretty little pink stripe through your eye."

"Don't you want your sight back?" He asked. Sympathy filled his voice. "I know how."

"Do you?" Rose wanted to believe him with all of her heart. "Of course I do! Darling," He cooed. "I know _everything."_

"Then tell me how to go back home!"

"Why would you want to go back there? Do you think they'd _welcome_ you?"

A vision filled her blind eye. It showed her house and Mary. She was on the phone, talking to someone. "Oh no, she didn't come home yesterday! An umbreon showed up and told me that he had finished her off for me!"

She laughed. _No..._ The vision faded.

"Darling Rose. They won't miss you. Your father is already gone and your mother rejoices in heaven. Mary _knew_ that you were going to go home and never return. Dim cut through your eye with no remorse. And did he help you? No! He watched you fall and hoped that you had died. They are liars and cheats. Your destiny lies here. You must stay."

She felt herself being whisked back to Dim's attack. She saw him leap at her and laugh as she fell down the drain. She saw her father leave for his business trip and not bother to say bye. She saw Mary smirking as she was sent to school.

"Listen to me. You will go see the king tomorrow. You will not bow down to him. Then you must tell him that you are here to train as a soldier. I will take it from there."

"I understand."

"Good. Then we can get back at those brutes. It'll be fun!" With a laugh, the voice faded away.

 _Dim. You caused this. You erased my sight._ Fury burned through her.

 _And now I'll erase you._

 **Sorry for the short chapter and for not posting last week. The internet was down, but I SURVIVED! Anyway, if you have any suggestions shoot me a PM and if you have any questions, ask me via review, please! As always, leave a review, but no flaming blah blah blah. Fun facts:**

 **\- Rose's Revenge happens before Zorua and the Mystery of the Confinement Jewel. It plays an important role in the story.**

 **\- Rose's Mom, Sara (Or Poppet), was killed by a sickness with no known cure.**

 **\- The Dewott in this chapter's name is Ripple. His father's is Tide.**

 **\- The voice speaking to Rose twisted her memories.**

 **\- The title of this story went through some changes going from Chi's Tale to Rose's Tale to Rose's Thorns and then finally to Rose's Revenge.**

 **\- Sara eventually evolved into an Espeon.**

 **\- Dim's name was originally Vapor because his father wanted him to be a vaporeon. His Dad changed it after he evolved and started ignoring his son more after that.**

 **\- Dim's character was inspired by Jasper (Steven Universe) and Breezepelt (Warriors)**

 **That's all for today! Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Rose's POV**

"Get up! Hurry!" It was that Dewott again!

Rose sat up in her soft bed, rays of sunlight drifting through the window. "What now?" She snapped.

"I need you to listen to me. This place is not your home and you need to go back. This place is dangerous for pokémon like you!"

 _Don't listen. This is more than your home, it's your destiny._ It was the voice! _Tell him that you wish to be a soldier._ "I will not leave! I wish to become a soldier."

The Dewott looked at her like she was crazy. "They'll tear you apart in training! You'll lose your other eye and the rest of your brain!"

 _You know what to say._ "Not if I claw theirs out first!"

"It's not safe here! I'll help you escape! I'm your only chance."

 _No, he's not._ I _am._ "I will not follow you! Take me to your king right now!"

"Are you sure?"

"Quite!"

He was quite for awhile. "Fine."

••••••••••••

The Dewott escorted her down lots of spiraling stairs and through some rooms. After awhile, they reached a large room.

About four pillars held up the roof. A royal blue and gold rug lead to a throne were a proud, yet old looking Samurrot sat. Eight Ursaring guards lined the rug on each side, their faces stern. Rose and Dewott walked down the rug. When they reached the throne, it was the king who spoke. "Who dares to approach me?" He coughed.

 _Big words for one so feeble, the old majikarp. Tell him your name is Briar Thorn._ "My name is Briar Thorn!"

"Prince Ripple," He boomed. "Is she to be trusted?"

"Yes father."

"Then she will be escorted back to her home!" He looked down at her, scorn and fury blazing in his eyes. "After she bows down to her king."

Ripple gasped. "No.." He muttered. _You know what to do._

Briar didn't move. "I will not bow down to you."

The guards growled, pointing spears at her. "What?! It is law that you must bow down and respect a king, or die being defiant!" _Let me take it from here._ She felt her head spin. It felt like her brain was being pushed aside. "Attack!"

Briar didn't know what happened next. All she knew was that she clawed fur and broke spears. Her vision was shades of purple. All of her opponents weak spots were red. Briar watched as her claws grew long and purple, and relentlessly wounded her opponents. _Remember this, Briar. This is what power feels like. Like no one can question you! On your right!_ She clawed a Ursaring that tried to surprise her on her blind side, she pounced on him and got ready to land a killing blow. "Stop!" The King wheezed.

Briar hopped off of him and watched with satisfaction as her beaten opponents backed away slowly and fearfully. "Why have you come here to defy me and my guards?"

"I have come here to train as a soldier."

"Prince Ripple," The King let out a cough. "What do you think? Should we allow her to stay?"

He was quiet for awhile. When he looked up to speak, he seemed a little sad. "I think we should let Marshal Jasper decide."

 **I'm sorry for the short chapter (Or the shorter than usual chapter!). Any way leave a review if you liked it or have any suggestions or questions. No flaming! Also, try and guess what kind of pokémon the voice in Briar's head is! You'll never guess! Fun facts:**

 **\- Dim is the second male antagonist in my stories. The first was Riolu.**

 **\- The phrase 'curiosity killed the cat' inspired this story greatly. The songs Everybody Wants To Rule The World (Lorde), Marshal Dear (Savages), and Pure Imagination (A cover version), were also a great inspiration to my story.**

 **\- Briar was originally a Sylveon. I changed it because I wanted a Sylveon to be the main character of a different story.**

 **\- Mary's parents abandoned her as an egg because they wouldn't be able to take care of her. She found a nice foster family at the age of three, and forgave her parents soon after she met them six years later.**

 **\- Prince Ripple was named after one of my favorite Warrior Cats, River Ripple. His original name was Morning Dew.**

 **Thanks for reading! Have a nice day!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors Note:**

 **So here's how the army works where Briar is at right now.**

 **Marshal**

 **Second In Command**

 **Soldiers**

 **In order of rank.**

 **Marshal Jasper's POV (He's a shiny Luxray)**

Jasper sat in the Training Room, watching as his soldiers went through many courses and training exercises. This was _boring_! Just the same old exercises and same old coughing King Tide. He wanted something different today. Lucky for him, a surprise was on his way.

The doors flew open suddenly. He watched as Prince Ripple scampered up to were he sat. Another pokémon was with him. A Leafeon with a jagged pink scar through her right eye stood at his side, her smile as unnerving as a Gengar's grin. _Who is she?_

Jasper sat up as they approached him. "What is it, Ripple?" He spat. This scrawny pokémon was not fit to be heir to the throne!

" _Prince,_ Jasper."

Jasper jumped down from where he sat. "No need to call me prince, _runt_." He said with a smirk. "Why are you here? This exercise pit is for strong pokémon." He said, looking at his claws.

"I have brought you a recruit." He gestured towards the smirking Leafeon.

Jasper laughed. "This girl is not fit to train here! She's not even fit to _live_ here!"

"It doesn't take two eyes to see that your ego is as big as your mouth ." The newcomer said cooly. "I'll do whatever it takes to join this army."

" _Anything?_ " Jasper inquired.

"Yes, echo."

He smiled. This was gonna be fun. "Fetch me my second in command, Ripple."

The prince rushed off, a weary expression on his face. When he came back, an Absol stood at his side.

"Quartz! We have a new recruit today who says that they'd do anything to join this army," He snickered. "So I decided to give her a challenge. If she can beat you, she is welcome to join this army."

"But si-" Prince Ripple and Quartz said.

"Marshal's orders!" He interrupted. He turned towards his training soldiers. "Attention!" They stopped training and faced him. "Clear field!" He watched as they filed out of the room. Silence replaced their presence. "Now, Quartz, what is the only rule?"

"No killing,"

"Good! Does the newcomer understand?"

"Then take your places!" They picked their sides on the dirt arena. "And let the battle begin!"

 **Quartz' POV**

Quartz rushed forward, power surging through her legs. _She is_ not _going to win._ She kept a close eye on the Leafeon, who hadn't moved since the fight had started. _What is she planning?_ Quartz powered up a shadow claw and leaped into the air. She watched as the Leafeon leaped towards her belly. _No! Wait!_ She felt agony pulse through her as the Leafeon claw through skin. She dropped to the floor, blood staining her white fur. "Do you surrender?"

"Never!" Quartz yelled. _That wasn't a pokémon attack. It drew blood._ She was going to have to fight dirty to beat this one!

"Fine," The Leafeon smirked.

 **Briar's POV**

 _She won't quit easily. Run away from her. I have a plan._ Briar sprinted away from her opponent. Quartz followed, but her injury kept her from catching up. _Keep on running until I say stop._

Briar ran around the arena, going in circles. _She is getting tired now. Let me take over!_ Briar felt lightheaded again. She felt something being pushed aside in her head. Her vision became purple again. The Absol's stomach was a vivid shade of red, along with the back of her neck. Then it happened again. She saw but didn't process, clawing and biting. And _winning_. She pinned Quartz down. "Do you surrender?" She asked again.

"I will neve-"

"Stop! This fight is over! Quartz, go get patched up, now!" Yelled Marshal Jasper. He approached Briar, looking stunned. "I must keep my word." He sighed. "I, Marshal Jasper, accept your request to become a soldier and serve in the name of King Tide."

"Now we must go to the king. He will tell you our code. Are you ready?"

 _Of course you are._ "Of course."

"Then I will take you to the king to make you an official soldier." _We did it, Briar!_

 **I think Marshal Jasper is one of my favorites. So Marshal Jasper fun facts for today:**

 **\- Jasper's cocky behavior and disrespect for Ripple were inspired by The Lion King's Scar.**

 **\- Jasper had a brother who died fighting for him in a war. He became Marshal to avenge him.**

 **\- Jasper was originally the villain in this story, but after the whole Briar thing happened, I changed my mind.**

 **\- Jasper is not evil. He is just disrespectful as a result of his brother's death.**

 **Thanks for reading! Have a nice day!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Briar's POV**

Marshal Jasper escorted her back to the Throne Room with stiff muscles and shocked eyes, as if he were still caught in Briar's and Quartz's brief battle. _You're getting much stronger now, Briar! Dim will pay!_

Briar felt satisfaction surge through her. He was right. She had fought with strength and courage in that battle. They reached the Throne Room quickly. She saw the king speaking quickly to someone at his side in a hushed tone. _Do you want to listen?_

 _Yes._ She responded.

She felt lightheaded again. Then, as if by magic, she felt as if a weight had been lifted off her head. Briar saw a small shape float towards the king and his servant.

Then that weight came crashing down again. Only this time, it was ten times as heavy. She felt bone tired, as if she had carried a boulder on her back for hours. She felt drowsy, the world spun around her like a top.

 _Come back!_

She saw the odd floating shape come closer to her. Briar felt something in her head being pushed aside. Her strength was restored. _They were talking about you and Quartz._

He didn't get to tell her the rest, for they had reached the King's throne. Marshal Jasper cleared his throat. "She has passed the test and she can - and probably will - become a soldier. I have brought her here so you can tell her our code."

But it was not the king who spoke up next. It was the servant he had been speaking to, a Braviary. "Marshal Jasper," He said in a deep voice. "Who did she fight for your test?"

 **Marshal Jasper's POV**

"She fought Quartz." Jasper responded. _What did I do?_

"Your second in command Quartz? The Absol?" The Braviary inquired.

 _Oh no. No. How could I be so stupid?_ "Yes."

"Marshal Jasper," King Tide said, clearing his throat. "The law of my kingdom states that if the second in command is challenged and beaten, then the challenger is the new second in command."

 _No, no,no! No!_ "Meaning not only are you looking at a new soldier," He continued. "You are looking at your new second in command."

 **I MADE THAT CHAPTER SHORT JUST FOR THE CLIFF HANGER! :3**

 **As always, leave a review if you liked it or have any questions and feel free to critic (No flaming). Fun facts:**

 **\- The Braviary in this chapter's name is Nobel.**

 **\- Marshal Jasper is the second shiny pokémon to make an appearance in my stories. The first was Maya.**

 **\- Both of Dim's parents are vaporeon.**

 **\- Dim's mother is a vaporeon (And so is his Dad), which was why his father wanted him to be a vaporeon. His Father's and Mother's dream were to have an all vaporeon family. Dim ruined that dream.**

 **Okay, today's challenge:**

 **Try and name all of the characters in this story that have been named after a rock or a gemstone so far.**


	8. Summer Hiatus (I'M SO SORRY)

**Hey guys! I'm sorry but I won't be able to update my stories for awhile because I will be going on vacation in a few days, so this story and my other stories will be on hiatus until September 1st! If you have any questions, etc., leave a review and I'll get back to you as soon as I can. If you want to chat about Steven Universe or pokémon or something, shoot me a PM with the subject 'I want to chat about - !' I don't respond after a day, then I am busy! Enjoy the rest of the summer and have a nice day!**

 **— Zoroark .I**


End file.
